My Fallen Angel
by cocopuff101
Summary: Harry searches for the answers to his wife's death after the war against Voldemort. [HarryxGinny], and some [RonxHermione] and [HarryxHermione]. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of the characters. Because if I did would I honestly be writing fan fiction?

**Author Note:** This is my first fan fiction. It might start of slow but it will get better.

* * *

The baby was crying once more. Harry awoke to her shrieks and promptly stuck his head under the pillow. "Your turn, Gin," He mumbled, his voice muffled both by the pillow and sleep. There was no equally exhausted reply. "Ginny?" No answer. 

Throwing back the sheets, he got out of bed and headed for little Geri's room. Harry rubbed his eyes as he entered his younger daughter's room. Flowery and bright, it was a bit surprising that Ginny had designed it. Of course, that was before Geri was born, before she stared acting so distant.

He crossed the room avoiding various toys until he reached her crib. The two year old stopped crying instantly and instead lifted her arms. Harry scooped her up and ruffled her auburn hair. She looked exactly like Ginny and had the personality to match. "Want to wake your sister up, Geri?" Harry asked. The little girl just nodded. They then headed for Laine's room with Harry still wondering where in the wizarding world was Ginny.

Laine's room wasn't as girly as Geri's but still had plenty of flowers and pink. She was fast asleep, a curtain of jet-black hair shielding her face. She could sleep through anything and acted more like her uncles, Fred and George, at times. Harry set Geri down and let her toddle over to her big sister's bed. "Lai-lai, wake up!" She cried.

Laine just rolled over and stuck her head under the pillow just as Harry did earlier. Rolling his eyes, he strolled over, picked her up from her bed, and set her on the ground. She groaned, "Daddy, did you have to do that?" She looked up at him, her green eyes clearly smiling though her mouth frowned.

"Yes, I did, because five-year old girls can't sleep forever. Now take your sister downstairs to the kitchen." He glanced out the window. There was Ginny staring out at the sea again.

Harry went back to his room, grabbing his wand and pulling a robe on. He went to the kitchen, sticking Geri in her booster seat. With a couple flicks of the wand, two bowls of oatmeal and glasses of juice sat in front of the girls. "Mind your sister, Laine." He then headed out the kitchen door.

There was a nasty wind outside causing some choppy waves down at the beach. Harry trekked up the cliff towards his wife. She stood there, back towards him, near the edge of the cliff, not noticing the cold wind. She did seem to sense that he was there. "Good morning, Harry." She said her voice carried to him by the wind. Ginny turned towards him her bright red hair whipping around her head.

"Why are you out here, Gin?" He called taking a few steps towards her. She seemed terribly close to the edge.

"Oh, I'm just enjoying some sun and the sea." She replied somewhat bitterly and glanced up at the gathering gray clouds.

"Well, maybe, you should enjoy it over here." He took another couple steps towards her and she took a few back. An awkward and dangerous dance.

"But you wouldn't love me would you, Harry? You wouldn't love me at all." She remarked cryptically. "I know how I can make you love me though. He told me." It started to rain and she shivered in her flimsy blue nightgown.

"Ginny, what the hell are you saying?" He steadily walked towards her now keeping one hand near his wand.

When he was closer, she looked at him forlornly. "Remember the green castle, Harry." Ginny smiled softly and before he could grab her, stepped over the cliff towards the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please read and review! And I don't own any of the Harry Potter series...

The funeral planning was difficult to deal with. First of all, they never found her… body. Then there was telling her family which was hard on them since they had lost both Arthur and Bill less than a year ago. But definitely, the hardest thing to do was telling the girls.

Geri was honestly too young to understand as she continued asking where her mummy was. Laine grasped it better than her sister did; she at least knew it meant that her mother was gone. She also understood that she should hug her father when he started to sob.

Mrs. Weasley, Harry's mother-in-law and Ginny's mother, insisted that they move to the Burrow. Ginny had stated in her will that she wanted to be buried near her family home and besides Harry couldn't stay at their cliff-side home any longer. So, he packed up toys, furniture, and memories and headed for the Burrow with the girls.

The Burrow, lovely memories remained here as well. It was truly Harry's second home when he was young as opposed to Number 4 Privet Drive, his aunt and uncle's home. They didn't even know that he was married with children but it's not like his horrid relatives would care anyway.

"Oh, look, at you three!" Mrs. Weasley cried, rushing up to hug the girls and Harry too. She had become a bit plumper over years and her ginger hair, which was, as usual, up in a neat bun, was now streaked thoroughly with gray. She still looked kind and motherly though. "Harry, dear," She now held him at arms' length. "You look a bit peaky," Yes, she was still the same Mrs. Weasley.

Leading them into the kitchen, she poured them some soup that she had apparently made before hand. "There, there." She cooed when Harry sighed heavily.

"Where's Mummy?" Geri asked. She sat at Harry's right side, her bright brown eyes questioning. She really did act like Ginny, never wavering and very inquisitive for her age.

"Mummy died, Geri. She fell and got hurt." Laine answered softly. She sipped her soup and stared at her father, hoping that he wouldn't get depressed or angry again. At the other end of the table, Mrs. Weasley sat ready to burst into tears. Geri just stared at her sister clearly perplexed. What was this 'died'? It didn't explain where her mother was at all. Still, she just went back to eating her soup and having most of it stain her cute lavender dress.

* * *

Grief-stricken people soon started to arrive to pay their last tributes to Ginny. Mrs. Weasley tried to greet them all at first but soon the task was relegated to Harry who dealt with it only an iota better than she did. He stood there, straight-backed and almost shockingly firm, and shook hands, constantly saying, "Thank you for coming", "Yes, I'm doing better," and the like.

When his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, his brother-in-law, arrived he let his guard down. After asking Mrs. Weasley to stand at the door once more, he led his friends to another room at the home and started to talk.

"Harry, how are you?" said Hermione right away. "And the girls?" She had grown up since when they were at Hogwarts. Her bushy brown hair had finally tamed itself now and just fell in loose curls and she now wore glasses like Harry. Hers weren't thick and dark as his was but rather small, wire-rimmed and quite tasteful. She wore a simple black dress that hung loosely on her slim frame and occasionally raised her hands to her stomach.

"How do you think he feels?" Ron stated fiercely. "Ginny's _gone_." He sat down in a chair slowly and then propped his new leg up. During one of the battles, a Death Eater had gotten him with a spell causing him to lose either his left leg or his life. He chose the leg because he thought it would make him look a bit more like Mad-Eye Moody. And because, he had said when he was at St. Mungo's after the procedure, it was great way to meet girls.

It certainly had worked for Hermione had slapped him then kissed him when she found out after waking up. They, finally, started dating after that and were now engaged. However, Harry thought, is it the right time to think of their past?

"I'm… fine, you guys," He said. "Really. The girls are good too. They're upstairs; I'll bring 'em down later." He sought for a subject change. "So how are you two?" he said weakly.

Hermione would not let the subject drop however. "Don't try to steer us from this," she informed him bluntly, her eyes steely. "You aren't the only one hurt; we all miss her." Hermione gestured at herself and Ron who sat there limply most likely trying to block this all out. Ginny was his only sister after all. "Ron, please help me on this one."

"It doesn't make any sense." Ron finally said in a far away voice not that different how Ginny spoke that morning. "She was always so… _energetic_, you know? Why would she do that?" He stood up and went over to Harry. "What was the last thing she said, Harry? I need to know."

Harry didn't want to go over that painful memory once more but the glare from Ron made him. "She said… 'Remember the green castle'. And she was saying that she thought I… hated her." He replied. He stared now at Hermione who had tears welling up but also seemed to thinking hard. Typical.

"Green castle?" Ron said forcing Harry's thoughts back on Ginny and her last moments. "What does that mean?"

"I… don't… know." Harry answered miserably wanting this conversation to end. He just hoped that this all would end so he could just go away. He had had enough attention in his lifetime. "She was rambling, I suppose. You know I told you that she was kind of detached after Geri was born."

"I don't think so, Harry," Hermione interjected. "Maybe it was something else." She didn't get to say what it was because Mrs. Weasley stuck her head in the room, holding a sleepy Geri and an upset Laine by their hands. "It's about to start, dears." She told them glumly. Harry took Laine from her and letting Mrs. Weasley lead the way to the yard, headed for the funeral his thoughts on pleasant times instead of that depressing final second.


End file.
